


A Time for Us

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 02, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: Vera is a little annoyed on Valentine's Day to be reminded that she's single. Joan picks up on her mood and invites her over for dinner.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	A Time for Us

Vera sat by herself while she ate lunch, and looked up at Fletch as he walked inside and sat down near her. He smiled at her as he ate. Linda walked in and sat down near him, and he winked at her. 

Vera resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Hello,” she said softly.

“How’s your day going Vera? Is Ferguson keeping you busy?” He asked.

“Yeah, it’s like she’s the new teacher’s pet,” Linda snickered.

“It’s not like that,” Vera grumbled. 

Fletch raised his brow, glancing at Linda. They exchanged a knowing look. Vera sighed and gathered her things. “I’m her Deputy Governor, and I think she’s the best Governor this prison has had,” she said, slamming her locker. “You’re just jealous she’s made you do such menial tasks, Fletch.”

His smile faded as she walked away. He turned towards Linda and shook his head. “What’s up with her?”

Linda smirked and whispered, “Gay.”

* * *

Vera watched the women out in the yard, and Joan slowly walked up to her. “Good afternoon, Vera. How are you doing?”

Vera squinted at the sun in her eyes. “I’m well, Governor. Just watching Smith and the others. You really think she’ll become Top Dog?”

“If things go according to plan, she will be. Trust my intuition, Vera.” 

“Yes, Governor,” she said quietly, and watched as Joan touched a white rose nearby. 

“I’m quite pleased with the garden project. These flowers add beauty to a usually dreary environment.”

Vera raised her brow. “I agree that it helps the women.”

Joan smiled at her. “I appreciate all the hard work you’ve done the last few days.”

“Thank you,” Vera said, blushing slightly.

“Well, we must get back to conducting our rounds. We’ll speak more about this later.”

Vera observed Joan’s retreating figure before she turned and stared at the rose, gently touching the petals. She looked up to Franky laughing and kissing Kim Chang, and sighed wistfully. 

_They really should rename Valentine’s Day to be Single Awareness Day._

“Whatcha staring at Ms. Bennett? You wanna join in?” Franky taunted, laughing with Kim and the other women.

Vera grit her teeth and shook her head, quickly leaving the yard.  
  
“Nothing wrong with being a lezzo, Ms. Bennett!” Boomer yelled. Vera clenched her fists and slammed the door.

* * *

By the end of the day, Vera was just ready to go home and have a glass of wine and eat her feelings. She scrolled through her phone, trying to decide what to order tonight. Exiting the prison, she was so busy looking at her phone that she didn’t see where she was going. She gasped as she bumped into someone and completely dropped the contents of her purse.

“Jesus Christ! I’m sorry, I--”

“Vera,” Joan said as she grasped Vera’s arms and raised her brow. “Are you all right?” 

“Y-yes, I’m fine. I just… I have a lot on my mind.”

“I see…” Joan murmured. She crouched down to help Vera pick up the items in her purse. 

“You don’t have to do that, I got it.”

Joan nodded, not looking convinced as she placed her hand on her shoulder. “We normally have our debriefings in the office. Why don’t you come to my place tonight?”

“Oh, I don’t know if the nurse would be able to stay longer.”

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate the overtime. We’re friends, aren’t we Vera?”

“Yes… we are,” Vera said, swallowing nervously. 

Joan gently rubbed her shoulder. “If you come over, I promise to provide dinner and wine. I would also appreciate the company,” Joan said quietly.

“You would?” Vera asked, surprised.

Joan nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable. “Yes, it’s not very often I invite others to my house.”

“Okay, I’ll try to make it then. I can’t promise anything with my mum but I think I’ll be able to come over.”

“Wonderful! It’ll be fun. We’ll spend Galentine’s Day together as some of the younger generation call it,” Joan said and winked.

* * *

Vera stood outside Joan’s house, wearing a black short sleeve blouse and jeans. Her soft waves moved in the gentle breeze.

Joan opened the door, wearing jeans and a dark blue v-neck blouse. “Hello, Vera! I’m glad you were able to make it. I trust you had no problems with your mother then?”

“Hmm… a little bit but even the nurse thought I deserved a break. I don’t know whether I should be embarrassed by that or not.”

Joan walked into the kitchen and poured them two glasses of wine. “I think she’s just making an observation. Nothing to be embarrassed about,” she said, handing her the wine glass. 

“I suppose,” Vera said shyly.

Joan took a sip of her wine. “Well, dinner is almost ready. I hope you’ve brought your appetite.”

Vera smiled, sitting down at the table. She watched Joan prepare the last bit of their dinner, her movements methodical and graceful at the same time.

“This looks delicious,” Vera said. As they ate, she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Joan looked. She’d always thought the Governor was attractive, but she’d rarely seen her so casual and comfortable. Her hair was around her shoulders, and the silver strands glinted in the soft lighting. Her facial expression was pleasant as she raised her eyes to Vera’s.

“Thank you for joining me tonight,” Joan said, and raised her glass. “Here’s to friendship,” she declared. Vera smiled and raised her glass in a toast. 

“To friendship,” she murmured. Although part of her wondered if she could be this attracted to someone who was a friend…

As they finished eating, Joan took their wine glasses into the living room. “Let’s relax and have a chat,” she said. Vera was happy to oblige in order to spend more time with the taller woman. She sat on the couch and Joan placed her glass down. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere,” she said, a slight twinkle in her eye.

“Oh, um… okay,” Vera said, wondering what she was up to. She looked around her living room, taking in the various artwork and a couple personal photos. She noticed one with a young woman posing with an older man near what looked like a river. 

_That must have been Joan when she was younger… and I guess with her father?_

There was still a lot she didn’t know about Joan. She knew her work ethic, her views on the criminal justice system, and that she enjoyed fencing and classical music and opera.

As she thought that, a soft melody began playing in the house. She tried to recognize it but wasn’t sure if she’d heard it before. She smiled though, enjoying the soothing musical notes.

Joan returned and Vera’s eyes widened at the small bouquet of white and pink roses she handed her. “Joan, I-I don’t know what to say. You didn’t have to do this.”

Joan smiled and sat down next to Vera. “No, I didn’t. I wasn’t doing it because I had to Vera. Ever since I saw you looking at those roses in the yard today, I just knew I needed to give some to you.”

“T-thank you, Joan. I love them,” Vera said, smiling and feeling a little emotional at the gesture. No one had ever given her flowers before, and never on Valentine’s Day of all days. It was a stupid holiday, but she couldn’t help the happiness she felt right now.

“Vera, are you okay?” Joan asked gently.

“Yes, I just--I just didn’t expect this,” she said, blinking back a tear. 

Joan’s eyes softened and she leaned forward, and gently cupped her cheek. Vera’s heart pounded as she looked deeply into her dark brown eyes. “You deserve them, Vera.” 

Joan caressed her cheek with her thumb, and leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. Vera couldn’t believe what was happening and she was tense at first, but Joan’s tender touch slowly made her relax. Joan kissed her slowly and deeply, her arms moving around her back. Her breathing deepened as she pulled away, sighing softly.

Vera licked her lips, still tingling from her kiss. “I wasn’t expecting that either,” she said, blushing and giggling a little.

Joan nodded. “I know,” she said. Joan stroked her hair behind her ear, and Vera closed her eyes at the touch. “I hope this won’t be the last time,” Joan said nervously.

Vera looked at the roses and slowly reached over to hold Joan’s hand. “No, it won’t be the last time,” she said, smiling softly. She leaned forward and kissed Joan again, enjoying being in the woman’s soft and strong embrace. 

Joan sighed happily, kissing the corner of her mouth. “Happy Valentine’s Day Vera.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed that little Valentine's Day fic! I don't normally write for Valentine's Day because I'm not super big on the holiday, but decided to with a tiny bit of encouragement. ;) 
> 
> The music that Joan plays in the background for them is what inspired me for the title of this fic. It's called A Time for Us by Karen Biehl. It's a beautiful piece of music if you're interested in listening to it. Here's the link for it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41iwvvVjKl4&ab_channel=KarenBiehl-Topic
> 
> One of these days I really just need to include a Spotify playlist of the music I listen to for writing lol.


End file.
